1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a handle switch device, which is configured to be mounted to a bar handle of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of vehicles such as motorcycles have a handle switch device that is mounted to a bar handle for steering a wheel. The handle switch device includes, for example, an inner casing disposed on an outer periphery of one end portion of the bar handle, and a two-split outer casing disposed to cover the inner casing. German Laid-open Patent Application No. 102007037483 discloses a multiple switch for a vehicle in which switching units are arranged on an outer surface of a circuit carrier made from plastic.
In a four-wheel car, a design panel, e.g. a woodgrain panel, is mounted to a center console or the like to improve outer appearance.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-318453 discloses a portable terminal device having a key sheet that can be subsequently easily replaced by a user according to user's preference. Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. H5-92928 discloses a switch that can be provided in a shower room or living room and that has a plate mounting frame to which a face plate is mounted.
It is also preferable that a design panel of a vehicle can be replaced according to user's preference. Currently, however, a design panel of a vehicle is not configured on the assumption that there is a case where the design panel is replaced by a user after delivery of vehicle. In other words, the current design panel does not satisfy user's demand to replace the design panel to one of desired design.
Also in a handle switch device mounted to e.g. a bar handle of a motorcycle, it is preferable to improve outer appearance of the device. To this end, an attempt has been made to mount a design panel to the handle switch device.
However, if the resultant handle switch device has a configuration where the design panel cannot be replaced, the user must replace the entire handle switch device for replacement of the design panel or must perform a series of complicated work for replacement, in which the handle switch device is disassembled, the design panel is dismounted, a new design panel is mounted, and the handle switch device is reassembled. On the other hand, if the handle switch device is configured to have a mechanism dedicated for replacement of the design panel, the resultant construction becomes complicated and the number of component parts becomes increases, resulting in increased costs.